


we found love (over a plate of samosas)

by louistummylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, larry fic - Fandom, ot5 fic
Genre: Blowjobs, I've always wanted to make a fic which showcased pakistan's culture, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Well - Freeform, and harry gets annoyed by that, and it'll be good, and other brown things, and so i came up with this, because its so amazing and unique and is really misrepresented in the media, it'll be a fun ride, liam is the owner of a pool cleaning company, lol so yeah, louis is a rich ass doctor, louis is really full of himself, niall is an engineer, obvs, really cocky, this will be good !!, um hate to love i guess, yes they do go and eat samosas, zayn and harry are leads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistummylinson/pseuds/louistummylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was rich, handsome and a successful doctor. To most people, his life was envied and many thrived to be like him, most people other than Harry Styles.<br/>OR the one where Louis is forced to attend a two month charity event in Pakistan, resulting in him being irritated the entire time and Harry is one of the leads of the association.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**  
> I just want to start off by informing you all that I have made Louis say some things about Muslims and Pakistanis in general because I want to develop his character like that and then later on obviously his perception will change.  
> I just want to remind you that I am Pakistani and Muslim and all the things he is saying in the fic are in no intention of hurting anyone's feelings nor am I pursuing on painting a negative image on the Muslim community. If anything, by the end of this fic I want people to realize how amazing Islam really is and I want to create a divider between the common stereotypes of Muslims and the truth.  
> So please, read on and enjoy !

Mahatma Gandhi once said ‘strength does not come from physical capacity, it comes from indomitable will.’  
For Louis, strength came from neither physical capacity nor indomitable will, but from his bank account.  
Louis William Tomlinson was a name everyone in the small town of Doncaster was familiar with. He was the discussion at the dinner table with his latest flings, his picture was the reason for the many orgasms of teenage girls and boys and his skills were the key to his success in the medical industry.  
So, yes, Louis was a doctor, and a damn good one as well. He could list every medical solution to an illness in a snap of fingers, reciting them like the ABC’s to his patients whom always responded by having to blink a few times to process the information. His position in the Doncaster Medical Association was the reason for his appearances in health magazines, newspapers and speeches around the world. His TED talk on the importance of natural foods and the effects of processed ingredients had over fifty million views on YouTube; he was a star.  
And the thing is, Louis knew he was a star and he knew he was filthy rich with more than the regular number of zeroes in his bank account. And because he never got married, nor did he ever find someone that even interested him for more than an orgasm, he never really spent it on anybody but himself.  
Naturally, his house was located somewhere on the same street as Simon Cowell, that judge of some show that Louis couldn’t remember nor be bothered to know about, with his three different sports cars and mansion with marble staircases and expensive furniture. He had a handful of rooms in that house of his and sometimes he has to admit that the vacancy of the house got to him. Though, it never lasted because that would be the time he would go out to the closest gay bar and find the most appealing boy and bring him home, letting his moans and the usually annoying ones of his hook up fill the emptiness of the house. And the boys loved it- they loved fucking a rich boy with a rich ass into his rich velvety blankets. For most- it was a turn on, for Louis it was a bonus in helping the boy get off even quicker then shutting the door in his face and changing the door lock knowing they may have seen the passcode.  
Other than his ‘sex addiction’ as his colleagues liked to put it, Louis spent his time at work, staying for many more hours than expected because he would rather stay in his decent sized office than go back home to his empty marble canyon. He worked hard and on certain days, never went home at all but instead just crashed on the black sofa in the corner of his office. The extra cabinet in the corner of the room had more than a few blazers and shirts and around six different toothbrushes and mouthwashes so Louis never had to go home when he never wanted to. Most of his colleagues at the clinic pouted in sympathy when they found the small Doncaster boy snoozing on the couch, his brown tufts sticking against the white pillow and his jacket draped over him like a blanket, and Louis’ usual response was rolling his eyes and shutting the door in their faces.  
Sometimes, Louis would walk into the clinic and find his secretaries- Linda and Flo talking in hushed voices then immediately halting as they catch sight of him. Louis would purse his lips, knowing that the conversation was probably how they don’t get paid enough or how they probably saw his pictures splash on somebody’s Facebook page.  
Despite the reputation that people seemed to take in of him, they still chose to show their children and family members to Louis, knowing very well he had dick up his ass the night before.  
Those were one of the things he was grateful for; people didn’t mind what he did outside of work as long as he was the sophisticated doctor inside his office, with his rectangular glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and his hair swept into a professional quiff.  
There was also a list of things he had been told he should be grateful for. For example; his colleagues.  
Of course, that never really went anywhere after the day he walked into the clinic on a cool spring morning, a leather bag in his hand and his suit that probably cost more than Flo’s car snug on his body.  
Louis yawned, eyes watering as he rubbed them, glasses becoming disarrayed on his nose. The boy that he had picked up from the club last night had (to his horror) fallen asleep in his bed, Louis woke up in the soft morning, stretching his limbs with a content smile on his face, which suddenly vanished when his arm collided with a body next to him. His scream was enough to drive the poor boy out.  
“Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson!” Linda chirped from behind the mahogany desk. Louis mumbled something in response. “Uh, sir, Mr. Grimshaw wanted me to tell you to visit him in his office.”  
“Right,” he sighs, placing his briefcase on the desk in front of her. “Could you please take this into my office?”  
Louis doesn’t wait for a response, he spins on his heel and heads towards the direction of his office, back stiff in anticipation. He doesn’t bother knocking on the glass door before entering the room.  
“Tommo,” Nick grins from behind his newspaper, straightening his back and kicking his feet off the desk. “Come sit down, you’ll need the support.”  
Louis rolls his eyes, taking a seat in the plush leather seat. He doesn’t say anything, but stares at Nick with an expressionless look as Nick grins back in response.  
Something was up.  
“What the fuck did you do?” Louis snaps, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
Nick’s grin only widens. “DMA is Doncaster’s biggest clinic and medical centre. I started this clinic years ago for the benefit of others, to help people in my hometown with medical needs at an affordable rate-”  
Louis snorts, “get to the point, Grimshaw.” Most people would be left flabbergasted if they ever saw Louis talk to his boss like that, but both him and Nick knew that there was a love hate relationship between the two and Grimshaw couldn’t do anything about it because Louis was such a valued client.  
“-and that was when the Manchesters across the road brought something up in the media- which I thought was a valid point.”  
“The Manchesters” were the other clinic across the road that had been competition for DMA since day one. They both opened clinics and were looking for new patients around Donny at the same time; so naturally, a rivalry between the two organizations had begun. Some days, Nick would park his car right in front of their entrance, blocking off the view of the clinic from the street. Other days, the Manchesters would dump garbage around the entrance of their clinic that lead to Louis being irate and paintballing their entire glass door.  
It was an on going cycle.  
“Which is…” Louis braces himself.  
“Well,” Nick begins, coughing and sitting up. “They said that if we were so determined to help people, how come we’ve never done anything for charity?”  
Louis lets out a sharp cackle, clutching his stomach. “Charity?” he wheezes, “what does charity have anything to do with our work?”  
“Well, it does put a good image on our clinic.” Nick shrugs at Louis’ raised eyebrow. “Look,” he sighs, leaning forward, an awkward tension in his stance that made Louis clench his hands into fists under the table. “When did we ever have a box in our office for donations? When have we ever done a food drive? When did we ever go around door to door asking for people to donate to cancer research?”  
“So? It’s not like it’s gonna benefit us in anyway,” Louis huffs. Nick purses his lips at his response.  
“Louis that’s the whole point of charities, to benefit others instead of ourselves.”  
Louis stares at him with a blank expression.  
Nick sighs in frustration. “Look, Louis. I thought that if we did something charity-like it would help our practice and put a positive image in the media- maybe even get us more patients.”  
“Okay…” Louis nods slowly, “so what’d you have in mind?”  
The manic grin takes over his face again. He presents a piece of paper from the giant pile on his right and slides it towards Louis.  
‘UKACE: United Kingdom Annual Charity Event- for organizations all around the UK and Ireland to help save lives.’  
Underneath the giant title were pictures of children and people holding hands. Louis looks up for an explanation.  
“So?”  
“So…” Nick drawls, clasping his hands together, “every year the event takes place in another country and one representative from an organization comes to the event where he or she will participate in the activities and at the end get a certification clarifying that they completed and took place in the affair. The representatives get a lot of recognition, along with their practice and they’re publicized in the media.”  
Louis blinks. “So where’s the event taking place this year?”  
“Pakistan.”  
“W-what? Aren’t there like- Taliban or some shit-“  
“Louis,” Nick sighs, “the people of Pakistan are the ones who are affected by the Taliban. And that’s why the event is taking place there this year.”  
A pause fills Nick’s office. “Okay so, you’re going?” Louis raises his eyebrows in question at Nick.  
“No…” Nick bites his lower lip and takes a deep breath, bracing himself for Louis’ reaction, which would probably be along the lines of throwing a fit and punching Nick straight in the face- at least that was his reaction when Nick forgot to assign him more patients for the afternoon- totally understandable.  
“You are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niall and zayn and harry are introduced !!

Chapter 1

“Alright, settle down everyone.”

Louis clenches his jaw in annoyance and looks up at the stage, taking in the profile of the tall dark boy, his black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and tattoos scattered across his arms. His large hazel eyes scanned the crowd, pouty lips fixed into a small frown as he waited for the audience to settle into their seats. “If everyone could please take their seat, we’ll be starting shortly.”

Louis tugs on the collar of his Burberry button up, the hot sticky climate making the material unbearable on his skin. His annoyance had levelled up once he stepped off the plane, the humidity of the country immediately hitting him along with the wave of nausea from the tangy smell of petroleum and pollution. Pakistan wasn’t as worse as he was expecting, his situation only added onto his expectations and to further tally onto it, the lights in the airport had turned off because of the load shedding while he was peeing.

He had met his driver at the airport lounge, an old man in his fifties with his hair white from age and a pair of cheap spectacles perched on his nose. He bowed his head in acknowledgement as Louis stepped into view and stuck his hand out, reciting his name to him. “Ibrahim,” he had mumbled, Louis repeated his own name to him and tried not to wince in disgust at the sweatiness of his palm.

The charity organization provided each volunteer with their own personal driver and their hotel room in the finest hotel they could find, which- was surprisingly- not that bad. The hotel room was lavish and fresh and it blocked out the noise and beeping of horns from outside (which Louis learned people were quite enthusiastic about here.)

“Hey mate!” Louis turned his head to see a blond head take a seat beside him, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at Louis. Too much enthusiasm.

“Hey,” Louis sighs turning back to the dingy stage where the black haired (gorgeous) boy was tending to the powerpoint set on a MacBook.

“I’m Niall, Niall Horan,” he extends his hand towards Louis who dully grasps it and replies with his name. “Neat,” Niall grins. “What company do you work in? Some law shit?”

Louis was rather surprised he hadn’t heard of him but then took in the Irish accent and realized he wasn’t from around England.

“I’m a physician.” He pauses. “And you?”

“Oh, I’m from ADMA you know that oil and gas company?”

Louis nods, knowing that company very well. When he was in university he was considering his options of either engineering or medicine, and decided to go with medicine knowing that science interests his much more than math. He opens his mouth to respond to Niall, rather impressed that someone that looks like a party boy in his grey t-shirt and faded jeans worked in a worldwide well known Gas Company when the speakers came to life and a deep voice filled his ears. Louis snaps his head towards the stage, his eyes widening as he took in the new set of legs on stage.

Standing in front of him was a tall boy- taller than the previous boy- with his long brunette hair curling at his shoulders, a sheer black shirt pulled on over his shoulders, except it was only halfway buttoned up, his milky chest on display, a set of birds tattooed onto his shoulder blades. His legs were coated in skinny black jeans that made Louis dig his nails into his palms and those golden shoes were absolutely ridiculous. So ridiculous that Louis wanted to cut off his legs and put them in a glass case on display in some museum in France.

Maybe that was a little too far.

“Hello,” he rumbles, his eyes scanning the twenty something people in front of him with bright green eyes. “My name’s Harry Styles, welcome to the UKACE in Pakistan.” He breaks off and beams at the crowd that made a puddle of anger spring up in his stomach for some reason. “I just want to thank all of you for taking the time out of your daily lives and coming to this beautiful country to help in changing the lives of others.”

Louis snorts, his lips curling into a bitter frown. A silence settles in the room and Louis looks up to find Harry’s eyes cutting into his.

At this moment, people in Louis’ position would probably mumble a sorry and look away in embarrassment, but Louis raises one eyebrow, his annoyance kicking in and lifts his chin up as if asking the boy on stage ‘is there a problem?’ Jesus, that boy should be grateful they have him sitting in one of their chairs, no one would have taken Louis’ place.

The tall boy purses his lips in obvious annoyance before turning his gaze away and continuing to thank the crowd. Niall elbows him.

“Oi, you wishing for death or some shit?” he whispers to him. Louis shakes his head, nostrils flaring as he blows the fire inside him out, trying to calm his anger. He focuses on what Harry’s saying to rid of the dragon inside him.

“Pakistan has been suffering from the affects of the Taliban for years, the load shedding heightening over the past few months because the government has been going bankrupt, disease spreading through the country because of the heat waves and lack of homeless shelters.” Harry nods to the brown-eyed boy who clicks the laptop, switching the slide of the PowerPoint. “As you may have already realized, I will be one of your leads, along with Zayn-“ he points to the boy at the laptop he smiles and waves his hand, “-would you like to take over from here?”

“Sure.” Zayn walks to the middle of the stage while Harry takes his seat behind the laptop. “So, Harry and I have been here for around four months, travelling around the different cities and inspecting which ones need more aid than others and vice versa. Through the course of the next two months, we will be travelling around Pakistan, visiting the different hospitals where our doctors would come into play, the sites where we will be building some shelters where our engineers and architects would come in and visiting the homeless where-well- everyone would play a crucial part.” He pauses for a moment. “For this charity event to be successful, we need everyone to participate. Pakistan truly is a beautiful country and when we travel around Swat Valley, which is up north, you’ll find the sceneries breath taking.” Louis drifts his attention from Zayn to slowly wander his eyes around the room. His eyes catch a pair of bright green ones already staring at him and Louis’ stomach drops when he realizes they’re Harry’s, watching him intently. Louis blinks and that seems to snap him from his spell, Harry whips back around to face Zayn, a red bloom forming on his cheeks.

Louis has to bite his lip from smirking too hard.

“-we’ll be proceeding with some ice breakers! So if everyone could line up and grab a piece of paper from the table and get to it, that would be great.” Zayn smiles lopsidedly, “oh and the winner gets two plates of dessert.”

“FUCK, YES!” Niall shouts, startling Louis in his seat and sprinting towards the table like a duck.

Louis sinks further into his seat.

Around him, chatter breaks lose as everyone piles behind the table beside the stage, engaging in excited tones and (in Louis’ opinion) over-the-top gesticulations. Niall was already waddling to every other person in the room and asking them questions from the sheet and getting them to sign their names.

Seriously, what were they? Kindergartners?

Harry and Zayn hop down from the stage and walk past Louis, not even batting an eye- complete different attitude comparing it to the others in the room who were staring at Louis unabashedly. Then again, it is their job to be professional and not let the volunteer’s character or personality come in the way. Louis had to do in the clinic as well; it was universal job rule.

The noise in the room jumps to the next level as everyone hurries around, jotting down names on their papers and laughing loudly, teeth baring and eyes crinkling. It was all a little too much for Louis- who was still sat sunken in one of the chairs. Finally, Louis gets up and shoves his hands into his tailored dress pants, keeping his head lowered as he scurries around the groups of people, mumbling ‘excuse me’ and ‘pardon me.’

He lets out a long breath once he’s in the lobby of the hotel, away from the conference room. A lady was sat behind one of the counters, spectacles low and as she observed the papers in front of her and a white scarf over her head. Around him, businessmen and women walked towards the exit, chattering in the foreign language into their cellphones, their heels clicking on the rich marble floor.

“Um…” Louis mumbles to himself, then turns around and begins towards the elevators. He had no idea what room he was in or which floor, but roaming the hotel in peace was much better than having to converse with everyone in the room.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Louis halts abruptly, back tensing. He clenches his jaw in annoyance and whips around, already knowing who it is.

“So I guess people really do get oppressed here, huh?” Louis spits, lips curling into a snarl.

Harry narrows his eyes. “That’s really stereotypical of you to say- besides,” he speaks up as Louis opens his mouth to fire back, “you never answered my question. Where are you going?”

Louis pauses, looking down at Harry’s golden boots then back up. “The washrooms.”

“Oh?” Harry muses, a smirk settling on his lips, “the washrooms are the other way.”

He points his thumb behind him and Louis opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. A pause passes between them. “What’s your name?”

“Louis Tomlinson,” he breezes.

“You mean,” Harry’s eyes widen, “you’re Doctor Tomlinson? Like, from DMA?”

Louis shrugs, “yeah.”

“Oh,” he breathes out, deflating. Louis raises a questioning eyebrow and Harry shakes his head, “it’s just- I expected you to be, I don’t know, older or something.” Louis rolls his eyes in response.

“Just because you’re stuck in this fucked up organization as a living at a young age, doesn’t mean we all are.”

Immediately, Harry’s defensive and angry expression slaps onto his face, Louis internally grins. “I’m not stuck here at all. I chose to do this as a break.”

“Right,” Louis nods, letting out a bitter laugh, “a break from what?

“Law.”

“You’re,” Louis coughs, “you’re a lawyer?”

He nods.

Louis blinks a couple times, then nods back, “right. Well, I gotta go.”

“To the washrooms? Or to go find someone to fuck?”

And _WHACK._ That’s what the comment felt like to Louis, a huge slap in the face that made him momentarily stumble and fish mouth at the taller boy who was only standing in front of him with his arms crossed in anger. Sure, people talked about Louis’ ‘sex addiction’ everywhere he went, but they never talked about it to his face.

And Louis liked it like that, knowing that people were afraid to bring up his personal life to his face, even though the newspapers basically did it every morning- it made him feel even more powerful and superior.

But Harry- Harry _fucking_ Styles, a boy he just met felt that he had enough authority to slap Louis’ personal life in his face like it was a piece of trash, like it was something to be ashamed of and unworthy.

Louis fish mouths for a moment, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red and his brain screaming swears, waiting to exit his mouth.

“Fuck you.”

With that, Louis spins on his heel and walks away towards the hotel rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i know this was short, but i was writing this and thinking about the plot in my head and i realized that it didn't make sense to continue it from here because it just wouldn't flow well.  
> so heres the first chapter... sorry if it sucks..  
> the next chapter will be MUCH longer


End file.
